As computing devices have become more powerful, microprocessor integrated circuits have become more sophisticated having increased clock speeds and computing power. As speeds increase, microprocessors operate at higher temperatures and, in fact, the single most important limiting factor in inhibiting computing speed is the thermal energy generated from such devices.
Recognizing that heat generated from microprocessors limits the speed and resulting power of the computing device, efforts have been made to dissipate thermal energy. Most personal computers employ cooling fans integrated within the computer's chassis. However, cooling fans tend to be noisy and thus can represent a significant distraction to a user. Further, the mere passage of air over a microprocessor contained within the small confines of a personal computer is not a particularly efficient method of dispersing heat energy. Unless sufficient cooling is carried out, the heat generated by the microprocessor can cause it to overheat and damage the device.
Recognizing that conventional fan-cooled computers represent a distraction and can cause a significant annoyance to a user affecting productivity, there have been attempts to deal with heat dissipation by means other than a fan. For example, in published application 2004/0156180, a large heat sink is employed as part of the computer chassis that contains the motherboard and hard drive. The heat sink is exposed to the external ambient air for heat dissipation while the motherboard and hard drive of the device are positioned within the chassis such that they are held tightly against the heat sink to allow the heat generated by the microprocessor and hard drive to be conducted to and dissipated by the heat sink. A further example can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,543 disclosing a housing which includes a lid having liquid flowing through ports located therein. A plurality of pins project outwardly from the bottom wall of the chamber, housing the active components of the device, in a staggered pattern whereby a thermal jacket is positioned over a liquid-held heat sink that does not directly engage the semiconductor package. The rather inefficient configuration taught by this reference is intended to reduce condensation that may form when operating at sub-ambient temperatures to reduce the risk of water damage to the interior of the cooled chamber. It is further taught that the outer surface of the thermal jacket is exposed to a sealant engaging the semiconductor element that remains at or near ambient temperature to minimize condensation on the surface of the thermal jacket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,682 shows a desk top type personal computer employing a cooling apparatus composed of three modules, namely, a heat exchanger, a chiller and a pump. The heat exchanger is mounted so as to be thermally coupled to a CPU microprocessor. In operation, fluid is pumped from a pump module through a chiller module and through a heat exchanger and is finally recirculated to the pump. When the cooling apparatus is operating, chilled fluid passes through the heat exchanger so as to extract heat produced by the microprocessor. It is taught that the body of the electronic device has protrusions that may be thermally coupled to the hot portion of the device to maintain it at a sufficient distance from the surface of the microprocessor so that sufficient ambient air may circulate therebetween so as to substantially prevent condensation from forming on the surface of the electronic device and from forming on and dripping from the heat exchanger when fluid is cooled to at least the dew point of the ambient air. Clearly, such a configuration reduces the effectiveness of the heat sink for direct contact between it and the electronic device to be cooled is avoided so as to prevent water of condensation from being created at or around the microprocessor.
In light of the above discussion, it appears that several matters are well recognized in the prior art. Firstly, it is universally accepted that microprocessors, hard disk drives and other active components in a computing device must be cooled for limitations as to speed and computing power are limited by failure to dissipate heat, particularly from a microprocessor. Secondly, the prior art, although suggesting alternatives to traditional fan-based cooling devices, has suggested either non-optimal heat transfer configurations or limitations in cooling in order to minimize or entirely prevent water of condensation from adversely impacting the microprocessor and its surrounding topology.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an efficient heat transfer assembly which eliminates the need for noise generating components such as air moving fans.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an effective heat transfer assembly which is not limited to a specific geometry or cooling temperature and which can be employed without damaging the microprocessor, its surrounding socket assembly and other components of the supporting motherboard.
These and further objects will be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.